The Full Story
by B y a R e n
Summary: What happened to Bankotsu's parents? How did he get his halberd? Why did he decide to become murderer? Is he in love? Find out in my story. CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. The Gift

**Wow, my first Inuyasha fic. Don't make fun of me! It's my first time for Inu!**

**This is actually about a certain member of the Shichinin-tai. A certain leader… yes, you're right. Bankotsu. He is my favorite character besides Inuyasha and Miroku. Well whatever. Here is my story. Oh and also… I might put myself in here… WHAT! I LIKE BANKOTSU! Anywho here it is. **

**The Gift**

A little boy was walking through his village when his dad yelled at him to come home. (In a nice way.) He ran to his home, with his dad standing in front of the hut. He had a big smile on his face.

"What is it dad?" the boy said.

"I have something for you." His father said with much glee.

The boy followed his dad into the hut, where he saw a huge object covered in paper. He had no idea what it was, but soon he would find out. He looked at his dad with a confused look.

"Well, open it." His father urged.

He walked up to the 'package', and slowly opened it. His mom and dad standing behind him smiling. Once he got it open, he went wide eyed. He couldn't believe the size. And neither could he believe what it was.

"A halberd? Wow, look at its size!" The boy said with major excitement. (I don't know how he got his sword, so I made something up.) "But aren't I to young for such a weapon?"

"Oh son, you will grow into it. Oh, and also, you can make a wish on it. Go ahead, make a wish." His father said. His mother agreed.

The boy walked up to the gigantic halberd and put his hand on it. He closed his eyes and made a wish. His parents didn't have a clue what he wished for, and they're better off not knowing.

Once he was done, he ran his hand over the blade. "It's so shiny, and um… big."

His mother laughed. "You're so funny, Bankotsu." She ruffled Bankotsu's hair and hugged him.

"Mooooooom. Stop it! You're messing up my hair." Bankotsu complained. He tried to pick up the halberd, but it was too heavy. "Oh come on! How am I supposed to get used to it?"

"No worries, you will strong enough. In the future my son." His father said.

Bankotsu went outside to tell his friends about his gift. He finally found Jakotsu in the fields. He yelled after him.

"Jakotsu! Guess what!" he yelled.

"Um, what?" he replied.

"I got a halberd!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah, come check it out!"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu ran to tell their other friends, and headed toward his hut. All the kids stared at the huge beauty. Their mouths drooling with jealousy. Bankotsu name the sword 'Banryu' once everyone told him to name it. He was happy. He was more than happy, he was proud. He doesn't know where his dad got the money to do this for him, but he was extremely grateful. How could he not be, it was pretty much an honor to have a gorgeous weapon. Especially since he is so young. 9 to be exact.

For the rest of the day he smiled happily, unknowing of what is going to happen next.

**HAHA! I'm evil! So evil! Please let me know what you thought of it. I know it was really short, but most of my first chappies are short, but once I get going, they'll start to get longer. Please R&R! Thanx, Bye.**


	2. The Surprise

**Yay, second Chapter! Here are the review answers:**

**Lady Kagome0101- **Thanx, I think I make it sound interesting, too.

**Ok well that was all the reviews I got so, yeah. I also made a new rule for this story. From now on, I will only update every 5 reviews. So for your sake, REVIEW!**

**Here is the chapter-**

* * *

**The Surprise**

Bankotsu was helping his father in the field today. Though he didn't want to, he had to work. He needed help his father get money. As he was shoveling the dirt, he couldn't stop thinking about his great gift he got yesterday. But thought about it to much, he got distracted and his dad in the head with the shovel. He kneeled down at a fast pace to his dad, who had a huge bump on his head. "Sorry dad! Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine son. You have quite an arm! Hehe." His father joked around.

"I'll try to pay more attention next time."

"Why don't you help your mother in the hut? She probably needs help cleaning." His dad explained.

Bankotsu got up and started toward the hut. Once he got inside, he saw his mom sweeping up the ground. "Need help mom?" he asked nicely.

"I thought you were helping your father?" his mother replied

"I was, until I hit him in the head with the shovel…" he blushed a little bit when he said the last part.

"Why did you do that? You know your dad has an extremely sensitive head." His mom told him.

"It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention, and hit him in the head!"

"Oh well, he'll be fine. Come, I need help with the plants." His mother motioned him over. Bankotsu went to get the watering bucket. He went to the stream to fill it up. On his way back, Jakotsu ran up to him. He looked worried. Maybe something bad happened. (It's a long distance from the stream and the village.) "What's wrong Jako?

"It's your dad. He's fallen unconscious!" he yelled.

"What! Oh no, that's not good. He has problems waking up when he's not awake!"

"How do you get him up in the morning?" Jakotsu asked confused.

"We had to slap him awake."

Jakotsu looked at him weirdly. "Um, ok. Well whatever come on!" Bankotsu followed Jakotsu up the path to the village. '_This is my entire fault! I should have been paying attention!' _Bankotsu thought on the way there. They finally reached the fields. It was a horrible sight. Fire was every where, and his father was in the middle of it. He tried to run through the flames, but Jakotsu stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you nuts? You'll be burned alive!" he screamed in his face.

"So will my dad if I don't save him!" he argued back. He twisted out of Jakotsu's grasp and ran toward the flames. It started getting hotter and hotter each step, and then he finally got in the middle on the fire, where his dad was. He shook his dad rapidly. No answer. He shook him again, only harder. "DAD! WAKE UP DAD!" he yelled at him. He started to cry. Then he remembered something, the halberd! He ran out of the flames and to the hut. He went into the room the halberd was sitting in. He ran up the sword, he tried to pick it up. No use. "If there was a time I wish I was older and stronger, it would be now." He cried to himself. He heard a big bang. He ran out side to that a tree had fallen, and in the place his dad was. He screamed and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands. How could this happen to him. What had he ever done? What? He sat there crying as the fire died down.

* * *

It was the day after Bankotsu's dad had died. He doesn't know why or how fire started either. It was weird. He heard around what was left of the village that it was demon. Some people said if was an evil demon named Naraku. How they found this out you ask? 'Cause just before the fire started, they a demon yell out "I am Naraku. You shall all parish!" His mother disappeared as well. Everyone thinks she tried to save her husband, but burned in the flames. Bankotsu was alone. No parents, no other family except his friend Jakotsu. His parents were killed in the fire as well. Many people died that day.

That day Bankotsu and Jakotsu stayed in their burned huts. Bankotsu's only possession he had left was his halberd. It was the only thing he had left of his parents. He would treasure it forever.

* * *

**I think I'm going to cry. Poor Bankotsu:( Well please R&R.**


	3. Kashia, Baboon, Desicions

**Kashia, Baboon, Decisions **

Bankotsu was walking down the path of a forest with his Banryu on his right shoulder. He and Jakotsu were on there way to find a nice village they've been hearing so much about.

Bankotsu is now 17, and Jakotsu is 22. They left there village when they were 14 and 19. It reminded them to much of what happened with the fire. Everyone was devastated to see them leave. Especially there friends. They would miss them so.

After about four miles, they finally reached the village. It was small but peaceful. They decided they would stay there for awhile. They walked through the middle of the roads, and they caught everyone's attention with their odd swords. Especially Bankotsu's Banryu.

A crowd formed around Bankotsu, pushing Jakotsu away. A girl about Bankotsu's age asked Bankotsu a question. "Hi. Nice blade. Where'd yah get it?"

Bankotsu looked at the girl, with a sad look. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's personal." He replied looking down. But when he looked back at the girl, she was gone. He then got extremely confused. _'She was just there!'_ he thought abruptly in his head.

He pushed through the crowd and saw the girl walking away. "Hey!" he yelled after her. The girl turned around and looked at Bankotsu running towards her.

"Yes."

"I never caught your name. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Kashia. Yours?"

"You have a pretty name. I'm Bankotsu."

"Well Bankotsu, what do you plan on doing here?" she asked. Bankotsu seemed confused by what she said. "I'm mean, now that you're here, what do you plan on doing." _'It's as if she read my mind.' _

"Oh, I don't know. I plan on meeting new friends."

"Interesting. Say, why don't you and your friend come join me for dinner?" She wanted to get to know him more. Why he was really here. It couldn't have been to meet new friends. There's more, she could sense it. She could also smell the fear. She was a youkai. But hid her ears under a bandana. She didn't have a tail. She was glad about that; it would just get in the way. She won't tell Bankotsu that, no way. Only if they befriend one another. And learn to trust each other, will she tell him.

"That would be nice."

She snapped out of her thinking once she heard his voice. "Huh?"

"I said, that would be nice."

"Oh ok, just follow me." They started toward her hut as soon as they got Jakotsu out of the pushy crowd. Her hut wasn't far away. It only took like 2 minutes to get there. "Make yourself at home." They did so. Bankotsu sat on the pillow that was on the ground by the fire. A flash back hit him as soon as he felt the heat and he jumped. He moved away from the fire. "Are you ok." Kashia asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

* * *

They had finished their dinner, and they got into a large conversation. "So what you're saying is that if you soak metal hot wax, it will make it smell better?" Bankotsu asked Kashia.

"Um no. I'm not saying that at all. I was asking Jakotsu a question. Where were you?" answered Kashia a little irritated. "So Jakotsu were did you get that sword?"

"I just had it specially made. Nothing important." He replied.

"I see. Well it's getting late. You're welcome to stay if you'd like. Or you can go. Which ever you'd like. Let me know once you come up with a decision. I'll be in the back." Kashia got up and went to the back of the hut. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu.

"What should we do?" Jakotsu didn't really want to stay, but Bankotsu was the leader so he made the decisions.

"I think we should rest here, then leave in the morning and gather information about the village." Jakotsu nodded his head a little unsure about the decision. Bankotsu got up to go get Kashia.

He heard a loud bang and ran to the back. There he saw Kashia unconscious on the ground. Above her there was someone in a baboon outfit, about to do something to Kashia. Bankotsu yelled at the demon and asked who he was. "Who are you? And what do you think your doing?"

"If I wanted you to know who I was, would I be wearing a mask." The demon stated. Bankotsu ran to get his halberd but when he turned back around the demon was gone. Kashia was still on the ground though. He went over to Kashia and put his hand her forehead. She was burning up. He picked her up and set her in a room that had a bed. Bankotsu then remembered the wish he had made on his Banryu.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

"_Go ahead make a wish!" his father urged._

_Bankotsu made his wish_

_When I get old enough and strong enough to lift this weapon. And when I slay 1,000 demons by my hand, then let my blade become more powerful. And if I slay 1,000 humans for some inhumane reason, I wish to find out the truth for which I would search._

_End Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I will fulfill my wish to become stronger in anyway possible. Even if I do have to slay humans." He whispered to himself as he walked out of the room, leaving Kashia to rest. When he saw Jakotsu sitting down thinking, he slowly walked behind him. "Jakotsu," Jakotsu jumped at the sudden noise.

"Aeh, you scared me. I heard a big bang, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Jakotsu. I feel a need to leave tomorrow. We shall become murderers and avenge our village, once we find that demon." Bankotsu .

"Um…ok but why the sudden change in heart?" Jakotsu pondered on the fact that Bankotsu had a sudden mood change.

"I'm going to fulfill my wish. We will discuss this tomorrow once we leave. Alright?"

"As you wish."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu both found two beds and went to sleep. For they had a long day ahead of them.


	4. An Almost Normal Day

**WHOA! I'm so sorry… how long has it been! Gese, I'm going to update now… see see! But first review answers:**

**Lady Kagome0101****- **She's a dog demon… they're might be relations to someone… that wasn't a spoiler, I was saying. I just forgot to mention what kind of demon she was, so sorry. For a side note… Kashia is me, that's just my name in Japanese. I told you I would put myself in it! I warned you!

**twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR****- **Yeah I know huh… Weird.

**Ok yay! New chappie!

* * *

**

**An Almost Normal Day**

It was early in the morning, and Bankotsu and Jakotsu were just getting up. Bankotsu stretched out his arms and legs. While he was touching his toes he heard foot steps beside Jakotsu's. He looked under his legs and saw Kashia standing in the hallway holding her head. He stop his stretching and power walked over to Kashia. He held her arm and set his hand on her back to help support her. She looked at Bankotsu with a look that said 'thanks'. Bankotsu caught this look and offered to pick her. She accepted. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the 'cushion' on the ground, and set her down gently. She mumbled something. "Thank you… what happened last night, Bankotsu? I can't remember a thing except you and Jakotsu." It was faint but he heard it.

"A demon in a baboon outfit attacked you. I had no clue who he was he wouldn't tell me anything. When I ran for my Banryu, he was gone." Bankotsu explained.

"Did you say baboon?" Kashia asked. Bankotsu nodded his head. She gasped. "Oh no. No no no. Please NO!" Kashia screamed that last part. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu then at Kashia again.

"What is it? Is this guy really bad or somethin'?"

"He's more than bad he's really bad! But his name slipped my mind. But I've met him many times before. He must have done something to keep me from remembering his name, but I know he's the one." Kashia started to get tears in her eyes. She tried to get up but stumbled back down. Bankotsu caught her in his arms.

"Kashia you can't move, you're too weak!" Bankotsu stated.

"What did he do?" Jakotsu asked. He didn't like this woman at all. He hated all women, except his mom. But if Bankotsu wanted to help, he might as well do the same.

"H-he…" She started to choke on her tears. She couldn't take the fact that he'd come back for her as well.

"Come on spit it out wench!" Jakotsu yelled. He raised his fist but Bankotsu grabbed his arm and sqeezed it tight. Jakotsu whimpered.

"Jakotsu, not now. Not here!" Bankotsu calmly said. Kashia looked at the cold stare he was giving Jakotsu.

"Bankotsu, its ok. Don't beak his arm." Kashia whispered into his ear. Bankotsu let go and gave Jakotsu a warning glare.

"You were saying?" Bankotsu gestured to Kashia to continue. Kashia nodded her head and started to continue.

"He killed my parents. All I have is my brother. I just can't remember his name. Bankotsu, I want to come with you."

"How did you know we were leaving? And besides, you can't. You're to hurt!" Bankotsu said.

"You don't know how fast I heal. I will be better by the afternoon." Kashia argued. Bankotsu sat her back down.

"No you can't. That's impossible for you to heal by then!" Bankotsu thought she was going nuts. Kashia pushed Bankotsu off her and ran away. Bankotsu watched as she ran. _'What is her problem? She can't heal be then!' _Bankotsu got up and ran after her. He saw her sitting on the porch of her hut crying. He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Kashia I know you want to come, but you are way too injured to go. I'm sorry." He put his hand on her back. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She got up and walked forward and turned away. Bankotsu got up and stood in his spot.

"I'm so sorry! But you can't heal by then!"

"No it's not that." She started to grab hold on her bandana, and pulled it off. Slowly revealing her dog ears. She started to speak not even turning around. "Look at who I am." Bankotsu stared at her ears with wide eyes. _'She's a demon!'_ He hated demons ever since that incident with his parent's death.

"You're a demon!" He yelled. Kashia started to tear up and ran into the forest. Bankotsu stood in his position, watching as she ran away. _'Oh my god. She's a god damn demon! What should I do?'_ Bankotsu stood in his place for a moment later. He felt Jakotsu's hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Asked Jakotsu. Bankotsu just swept his hand off his shoulder and ran into the forest after Kashia.

**

* * *

Oh I'm bad! Evil cliff hangers! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen between Kashia and Bankotsu? Hmm, well to find out. R&R! Do it, or I'll never update again!**


	5. New Member

**COOL! I'm updating in one day! New. Weird. Well, here it is.

* * *

**

**New Member**

Jakotsu watched as Bankotsu ran after Kashia. He just didn't get it. Oh well, it was time to search for the members of their band of mercenaries. He stepped off the steps he was standing on and started off on his short voyage. Of course he took his sword with him. He started down the roads of the village.

While walking down the road he looked at the kids running and playing around their houses. He stopped at a well and looked down it. He stared at his reflection. The wavy ripples distorted his face. He threw a rock in and continued on. A little kid ran up to him asking him a load of questions. "Hey mister! Can I see your sword? Can I poke your stomach? Why do you dress like a girl?" Jakotsu looked at the kid, giving him an evil glare. The boy tugged on his sleeve. Jakotsu got this sudden feeling to kill. He pulled out his sword and showed the boy. Everyone looked at Jakotsu's weapon. Its elegance. So shiny. Then just a sudden movement broke the beauty. Blood was shed everywhere. The boys head fell to the ground.

"No, you can't poke my stomach. And I don't dress like a girl!" Jakotsu said, looking at the head. Everyone gasped at Jakotsu and his sudden move. And his odd sword. People started to crowd around him with angry looks.

"What the hell is your problem?" One man asked. Jakotsu looked in that direction and slayed the man, and killing the others around him. Soon the crowd around him was on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding them. Jakotsu smirked.

"Stupid people. I'm glad big brother made this decision. This will be fun!" Jakotsu laughed. He continued walking. The remaining people were in their huts watching him pass by. Jakotsu started into the woods.

Jakotsu tripped over a tree root. He cursed and moved on. He saw a butterfly and hacked in half. He was really in the killing mood! Then he heard talking.

"Mmm, this will get that village for sure. This is the most powerful poison I can make for humans! He he he." The strange voice said. Jakotsu hid behind a tree. He peeked around the tree and saw a little man in white, mixing something in a bowl. He had red-ish pink-ish stripes on his face. He had a white cloth covering the lower half of his face, and another white cloth on top of his head.

Jakotsu thought this man was weird already, but if he was trying to wipe out a village, maybe they could get along. He walked out from behind the tree, startling the little man.

"Ah, who goes there? Don't make me use my poison!" The man shouted. Jakotsu kicked the tube the man was holding out of hands and asked his name. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, if you don't answer me, you will be sorry." Jakotsu replied.

"Hmm, I see. I am Mukotsu. Poison master. Now who are you?" Mukotsu asked.

"I am Jakotsu. I over heard you talking about wiping out a village with some poison. Are you a killer?"

"Yes I am. Well, I like to think I am at least. I've killed many with my poison." Mukotsu explained.

"I see. Come with me. I want you to meet big brother." Jakotsu said.

"Big brother? What the hell?"

"COME! DAMN IT!" Jakotsu yelled. Mukotsu gathered his supplies and started following Jakotsu. _'This man is weird… and why is he dressed like a woman?'

* * *

_

**That was just one those weird, extra chappies. But for those who were waiting for other members of the shichinin-tai to show up. Well here is one of them! R&R!**


	6. Feelings, Thoughts, Arguments

**Ok I'm getting better at updating aren't I! I'm good. Well, I'm evil but you know.**

**MOO moo COW**- Yeah, I guess so. But, now I'm on my own for now… until you come over again… dun dun dun!

Lady Kagome0101- Maybe he is maybe he isn't… ha. I'm into that killing thing. Check out chapter five!

twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR- I am evil! They could be. It could happen.

**Twinkle Twinkle LITTLE STAR**- Jakotsu's mind just clicked. He won't always be like that. But yes he was in the killing mood! LOL

**Ok then now for the story! Won't be as long though so don't get mad!

* * *

**

**Feelings, Thoughts, Arguments **

Bankotsu was running through the forest, looking for Kashia. He kept running and running but he couldn't find Kashia. He started to worry. He slowed down to rest. He sat on a tree stump over to the side. He wasn't on a path so he didn't know were he was at the moment.

He looked at a caterpillar crawling up a leaf. He squashed it and wiped his hand on the stump.

He got up a walked around with his right hand on his forehead. He was in deep thought. _'I hope she didn't get too far. I hope nothing happened to her either.' _He walked around in so many circles he almost tripped in his own rut. Go figure.

He stopped walking deciding that it wasn't going to help. He started to search again. He yelled out her name at least 10 times. He stopped when he heard crying somewhere behind a line of trees. He peeked through them to see Kashia on the ground crying. Her ears were flat against her head. Bankotsu walked through the tree line and sat down next to her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red, big, and puffy. Tears flowed down her cheeks, the tears glistened in the sun. Her hazel eyes looked into his crystal blue ones. They looked at each other for awhile.

Bankotsu broke the staring with a hug. He threw his arms around her. His left hand was resting on the back of her neck, holding her dark brown hair down lightly.

Kashia was shocked. She looked off into the forest. She quickly wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's abdomen. She snuggled her face into his chest, her tears staining his armor. She held tighter onto him.

Bankotsu looked down at her. He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry. If you knew what I have been through, you would understand." Bankotsu said into her ear. Kashia looked up at him, still crying.

"Bankotsu wha-" Bankotsu out his finger over her lips silencing her.

"Do you really want to know?" He said to her. She nodded her eyes slowly. "I'll tell you then." He hugged her tighter, not to tight though. She snuggled into him. "When I was nine, my dad got me my Banryu." He looked down to see if she was listening. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes. With an 'I'm-listening' look on her face. He smiled. "He got me my Banryu. I loved it so much I wouldn't stop thinking about it. The day after I got my halberd, I was helping him in the fields. We were shoveling some dirt so we could plant crops. I wasn't paying attention and hit my dad in the head. He had a very sensitive head. When he told me to go help my mom, I just went. My mother asked what happened. I told. She told me to go get water for the plants. So I did. Jakotsu, you know him, came up to me while I was walking back to the village. He said my dad went unconscious." He took a breath. He remembered what had happened. He winced. "When I got back to the village, the whole place was on fire. My dad was in the middle of it. I tried to save, him but I couldn't. I went to my hut to get my halberd because thought I could block the fire from him while I was bringing him out of it. But I couldn't lift it. When I ran back out side, a tree had fallen right were my dad was. He died that day. My mom died as well. She tried to save my dad I heard. Everyone said that a demon named Naraku attacked the village and that was the reason the fire was started." He stopped. He started breath harder and harder just remembering the day.

Kashia sat up and looked at him. His head was down. She figured that he was very sad. She lifted up his chin and looked him in the eyes. He looked back. "It's my entire fault." Bankotsu whispered/breathe. Kashia gasped at what he said.

"No it was not. How could be your fault, you tried the best you could. It was that demons fault, not yours!" She scanned his eyes. _'He lots of sadness in his eyes. Poor guy.' _She thought. She stroked his cheek gave him a comforting smile. "How about we stay here for awhile longer, away from the people." She offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Kashia, I want to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Will you travel with us?"

Kashia smiled at his question. He had so much excitement, she almost burst out screaming 'yay'. "Of course! I would love to! But is it ok that I'm a demon?"

"You will be the only demon friend of mine." He replied. She flung her arms around his neck with joy. "Ok shall we go back?" He choked.

"Yes we shall."

Bankotsu got up and held out a hand to Kashia. She held his hand and got up. She dusted off her kimono and smiled. They started walking back to the village.

On there way back they had a long conversation about random things. Bankotsu and Kashia were laughing the rest of they way.

When they reached the village they stopped immediately. They looked upon the scene. Blood was everywhere. Women, men, even children's blood and bodies were spread through out the village. Kashia saw her best friend Buritsunnie on the ground over by another dead body. She over to her, she was still breathing. "Buritsunnie! What happened! Who did this?"

"A man with a strange sword. It was like a snake. It slaughtered most of the village." Buritz said. That was her last breath. She died right next to Kashia. Now she was mad. Kashia got up and walked over Bankotsu, her head was down.

"Jakotsu did this, didn't he!" Kashia yelled. Bankotsu winced. He looked around at all the bodies. Blood, guts, flesh. He looked at it all.

"We have to find him… now."

Bankotsu and Kashia walked off. Making sure they won't step on all the dead bodies.

Jakotsu and Mukotsu just got out of the forest. They started walking onto the village road. Mukotsu saw all the dead bodies. "Did you do this?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry I already destroyed your target." He smirked. Mukotsu looked at him.

'_Man he is crazy!' _Mukotsu thought.

They kept on walking and walking. Then they saw Bankotsu and Kashia. Jakotsu smiled at Bankotsu, but glared at Kashia. "Hi!"

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a death glare. Jakotsu put a sad face on. _'What's his problem?'_

Kashia looked as though she was going to kill Jakotsu. Bankotsu got up to Jakotsu and Mukotsu. "What the hell! Did you do this Jakotsu!" He barked.

"Big brother. I thought you wanted this! What's you problem?" He barked back.

Kashia looked up at Bankotsu. She felt like crying again but she held it in. She was strong. "WHAT! You wanted this?" She yelled at him. Bankotsu looked down at her. "I can't trust anyone can I?" She yelled at everyone.

"Kashia settle down. If you just let me explain I-" Kashia slapped Bankotsu across the face. She glared at him. "How dare you hit me." He said in a very dark voice. Kashia stood her ground. "You will pay for that! I don't care if you're a woman either, I don't play by the rules." He said.

"Bring it on. If you wanted this to happen, then you are not my friend! I engage you in combat!" Kashia declared. She bared her fangs, and prepared her claws. Bankotsu readied his fist. Jakotsu and Mukotsu looked at the two of them.

"Wait, what are we doing? Kashia, I didn't want THIS. I said I wanted to form a mercenary band. But I didn't want to slay your village. I would only kill who would get in my way. But I will not kill you! In my eyes you are my friend not my enemy." Bankotsu said. Kashia looked at him and put down her fist.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have listened." She looked down at her feet. Bankotsu put his hand on her shoulder. He left it there until he pulled her into a short three second hug. They smiled.

"Jakotsu, why did you do this?" Bankotsu asked.

"I felt like killing. Something snapped in my mind. And now that I know you didn't want this exact thing. I regret it." He explained. "By the way, this is Mukotsu. I met him the forest. He wants to join our mercenary band."

Bankotsu scanned Mukotsu with his eyes. The little man didn't look strong, so he was going to put him to the test. "Mukotsu, can you fight? Do you have any special abilities? Why do you wish to travel with us?" Bankotsu asked these questions with haste.

"Yes, depends, I wish to do what I did before I met Jakotsu. Poisons." Mukotsu replied.

"Hmm," Bankotsu pondered weather or not he should let be 'in'. "Welcome." He held out his hand for a handshake with Mukotsu. Mukotsu shook his hand. They smiled.

"Jakotsu, just because Bankotsu has forgiven you, doesn't mean I have. There will be tension between us!" Kashia barked at Jakotsu.

"Don't worry, I didn't like you from the beginning." Jakotsu and Kashia glared at each other for about three minutes. Bankotsu split them up.

" Let's stay one more night, then pack up in the morning so we can leave. Ok with you Kashia?" Bankotsu said. Kashia nodded her head. "Good, let's get going."

They walked down to her hut. Once again avoiding the bodies. When they reached her hut, they cleaned up. Kashia cooked dinner. They finished fast. Jakotsu and Mukotsu went to bed early. Bankotsu stayed up with Kashia.

"Thanks for letting us stay again." Bankotsu said to Kashia.

"No problem." She said. They were sitting on the porch looking at the full moon and stars. Kashia leaned on Bankotsu's right side. "I'm so sorry about the fights today. Man what a day."

"It's ok. I should have told you about the decision I made." He out his arm around her shoulders, and leaned into her as well. Kashia looked up at him, he looked down at her. She leaned in more. He made his way in more.

Soon his soft lips met hers. Kashia leaned into the first kiss between them. The moon and the stars had shown bright upon the couple. His black slick hair reflected the bluish glow onto her smooth brown locks. They broke apart for air. They blushed.

Bankotsu looked away. "You know what's funny I don't even know how old you are." He said looking in the other direction.

"I'm 40."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding, I'm 17." She smiled at his reaction to her 40 comment. He sighed with relief.

"I'm also 17." She chuckled at the fact that they were both the same age. Bankotsu put his arm back around her and continued to look out to the stars.

* * *

**/sniff/ I though that was beautiful. That chapter was the longest chapter I have ever written in anything! I'm proud. Please please please R&R!**


	7. Morning! Who's That!

**Ok I am going soft on you guys! I said that I would only update every 5 reviews, but since that's not happening, I might as well update. **

**twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR- **That's a good point. Mukotsu could, but I think he knows that Bankotsu would kill him if he tried. The use of killing the caterpillar? Well, it was just one of those extra things to add to the story. He was just upset.

**On with the story!

* * *

**

**Morning!**

Kashia woke up in her room. She looked over to the side to see Bankotsu snoring away. His eyes were closed, and he had drool coming out of the side of his mouth. And his snore was kind of quiet kind of loud. His arm was above his head twitching, and his legs were in a weird position. Let's just say his whole body was out of place!

Kashia started to snicker at his position. Soon this snicker turned into a burst of laughter. Bankotsu jumped up out of his position and landed on his feet. He looked all around the room, and then at Kashia. She was rolling on ground holding her stomach, laughing her pants off. He looked at her with one of his eye brows raised. "What?" He asked.

She stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from her eye. She took a deep breath. "You should see yourself in your sleep!" She started laughing again. He stared at her like she was nuts.

"Ok… well we need to get goin' Mrs. Laugh Happy." He put his arms under hers and pulled her up. She almost fell back down, but he caught her in his arms. She blushed. He held her up for a few seconds and let go. He prepared himself for her to fall again, but she just there, looking at him big eyes. He poked her and she giggled. "Man, how can you be so energetic in the morning?" He asked.

"That's a good question. I don't know." She smiled. Bankotsu shook his head.

"Well you seem to be feeling better." He said. "Can help me find my clothes?" He was just wearing a simple white robe that Kashia let him borrow.

Kashia started to settle down and nodded her head yes. She looked around the room and saw a pile of white clothing. She pointed to it. "There it is."

"Oh, god I'm blind. Thank you." Bankotsu walked over to his clothes and picked them up off the ground. He took off the robe so he could put on his normal clothes. Kashia stared at him with wide eyes.

'_Oh… my… god. O.O He is getting dressed in front of me! Look at his muscles… he has nice abs!' _Kashia shook herself out of her thoughts and started to look for her own clothes. She found them by the door. She picked then and turned around. She jumped, Bankotsu stood right in front of her in his pants and shirt.

"Can you help me with this armor; it's always a pain to put on." He asked with a sweet tone.

"Of course. Turn around." She motioned for to turn around and he did so. She put up his arms slipped the armor right over his body. Then she adjusted it to his liking. "Is that too tight? Or is that just right?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. Can you do something else for me?" He started to blush.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can… can you braid my hair for me?" His face was beet red now.

"Don't be embarrassed. Yes, I will braid it for you. Sit on that pillow over there." She told him.

She sat behind him and brushed his hair till it was completely straight. Then she parted it into thirds and started to braid it. When she got to the bottom she asked him for something to hold it in. He handed her a ribbon. She tied it neatly around the bottom and made sure it didn't look like a bow. She looked at her work and smiled. "All done."

Bankotsu felt behind his head and the braid. "This is the best job any one has ever done on my hair!" He commented.

"You're welcome." She got up and started to get ready. She got dressed behind a wall sorta' thing. She got done much faster than Bankotsu. She had on a purple, white, and blue kimono. Her hair was let down so it ran down to her butt. She brushed it so it looked nice and shiny. She had on one of her bandanas to cover her ears. Bankotsu smiled.

He slowly walked over to her and took off the bandana revealing her ears. "I like you just the way you are. No need to cover up." He said in her ear. He planted a soft kiss onto her lips, she smiled into the kiss.

"Ahem." They head someone clearing their throat and broke apart. They saw Jakotsu and Mukotsu standing in the doorway. "You two love birds done yet." Jakotsu said. _'When did they become a couple?'_ He thought angrily.

"Just about, I need to grab by sword and we'll be good to go!" Kashia said with envy. She ran over to the wall that had a rather interesting looking sword on it. It was a long blade that started small on the end and grew bigger at the top. It had a round ball that had claws holding onto it at the end of the handle. She grabbed the sheath that was below it. It looked like a stick mummy. It was wrapped with a strong leather strip, than went all the way around it. It had the symbol for fang on it.

She put the sword in its sheath and put it on her kimono. "Ready."

"Wow, nice blade. Got a name for it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, it's weird to name a sword but yes I do. It's Sounga. It was my dads before he passed away." She said. She loved her mom and dad. Her dad was killed by a samurai while saving some other family he had, while her mom was killed by a demon much more powerful than her or her mom.

"I see. Well let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us." Bankotsu said. They started walking out of the hut and down the road. Crows were pecking at the corpses of the people. Kashia avoided looking at them.

* * *

Soon they were out of the village. Kashia looked back at the path they just broke off. She started to wonder is she should have done something for the village people just so they could rest in peace.

Bankotsu stopped inhis tracks. Kashia bumped into him. "Hey, what's going on?" Kashia looked past Bankotsu and saw someone. Someone she knew.

* * *

**Oh I'm evil. So evil I can't even describe it. I really like this chapter. Not for how long or short it was, but because of the content. I thought it was a little romantic. As you can tell, there are some relations to some other peeps. PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Relatives and Kisses

**I just wanted to build up suspense! That's why I didn't update. But I didn't make you guys wait that long. I just that nice! Anywho, here are the answers to everything! . lol just kidding. I wish I had the answers to everything.**

**Michael19930723**- Thank you so much! I offer you this pie!

**rekisama**- Um… no Kagome. They haven't met her or the rest of the Inuyasha gang. And they're far from it.

**twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR**- Yah, I know… I'm just too SOFT!

**On with the story!

* * *

**

**Relatives and Kisses**

Kashia looked past Bankotsu, and saw someone she knew important to her. She went wide eyed and started to cry. The person looked up from his food and saw Kashia behind Bankotsu. He kept a straight face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kashia yelled. Bankotsu looked back at her.

"You know this person?" Bankotsu said.

"Yes, I do."

"Kashia, I haven't seen you in a long time." The person said. "Not ever since… the incident."

"Shut-up! It's your fault! Why'd you leave! You were the only one I had left in my life!" Kashia yelled. She walked out from behind Bankotsu and went up to the person. "How could you!"

"I had no choice. That place was a waist of time. I decided to find the person who did that to our village." The man said with a cold stare. Kashia looked into his eyes. She started crying harder.

"You're my brother! Why didn't you take me with you!" She yelled.

"I didn't want to you to get hurt. After I heard father died, I went to find his body. I found something else. A woman and a half demon. That delayed me from coming back."

Kashia looked at him with serious eyes. She had stopped crying. She was now more mad than sad. "Why would that keep you from coming back? Why were they more important than your own sister!"

"Because, those people were fathers other family! A human, and a worthless half breed! That's what father died for! I wanted to kill them. But they got away." He said.

"If you killed them, then what would be the purpose of father's death?" Kashia calmly asked.

"Well, I found out later the woman got killed anyways. So that didn't matter. But that half breed is still running around. He must die. He has no right to have our father's blood running through his veins." He said. Kashia stepped back from her brother.

"I don't know who you are anymore. You've changed Sesshomaru." She backed up into Bankotsu and hugged him. "I don't ever want to see your face again! Sesshomaru you are no longer the brother I loved! Go away!" Kashia hugged Bankotsu tighter, hiding her face in his armor. Sesshomaru looked at the twosome.

"You, what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked up from Kashia with hatred in his eyes.

"My name is Bankotsu. What have you done to her?" He said

"Bankotsu, take care of my only sister. She is the only family I care for. That worthless half breed is something I can hardly call my brother. Don't let her get hurt, or so help me I'll hunt you down." With that said he turned around and walked into the forest, disappearing into the bushes. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu all looked at Kashia.

She was looking at the place Sesshomaru has once stood.

"Ba-Bankotsu…" She tried to say.

"Yes?" Bankotsu said with the softest, sweetest, voice he could ever use.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, holding on to him tighter.

"What for? You didn't do anything." He told her.

"But I've already caused so much trouble. I'm just going to end up getting you killed! I don't think I should have come." She looked away. _'I'm not going to cry now. I'm stronger than this! I'm a demon for Christ sakes!' _Kashia thought to her self.

"Don't say that! You are not going to get me killed or anyone else in this group for that matter. Jakotsu can do that on his own." Bankotsu chuckled at the last part. Kashia giggled a little too. Jakotsu kicked Bankotsu in the shin. Bankotsu stopped chuckling and gave a death glare at Jakotsu. "Don't kick me!"

"Ok ok sorry." Jakotsu said like he was pleading for his life. _'What has gotten into him?' _

Bankotsu looked back down at Kashia and lifted her chin up and smiled. "Your not going anywhere." He gave her that sexy smile of his. Kashia felt her heart skip.

'_Look at his smile. I think I'm going to melt right her in his arms.' _Kashia smiled back. Bankotsu all of a sudden dipped her down and planted a long kiss on to her lips and moved down her neck. Kashia giggled. "Stop. Hehehe. Jakotsu and Mukotsu are watching!" Kashia giggled.

"Oh no please continue. This is interesting." Jakotsu said jokingly. Kashia, Bankotsu, and Mukotsu stared at him. "I was kidding! Gese! Its actually disturbing!" Jakotsu yelled at everyone! Bankotsu and Kashia got that anime sweat drop.Theyboth heavilyblushed.

"Ok lets get going before stuff leads to things." Bankotsu smirked.

"Yes, please." Mukotsu stated.

"I've seen enough, thank you." Jakotsu blurted out.

"Ok come one. It wasn't that horrible to watch!" Kashia was now completely red. Bankotsu on the other hand was keeping her by his side, sneaking kisses here and there. Kashia couldn't stop giggling during the rest of the day, when he did it too.

"This going to be a long trip." Jakotsu mumbled.

**

* * *

Ok, I tried not leaving a cliff hanger. I think I did good on that. This chapter was a total brainfart though. I probably won't update for quiet awhile, I think I'm getting writers block. /gasp/ Don't worry its just phase I go through. I'll be back in no time. . PLEASE R&R! For Pete sakes, this story only has 14 reviews!**


	9. My Past Is Your Past

**Ok I'm warning you this chapter may be short. –cries- oh well. **

twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR- Thank you for making me feel better. I know Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were way OOC. But its fun reading about them when they're like that sometimes.

Lady Kagome0101- Thank you I know poor him… hahahahaha

**Ok on with the story-

* * *

**

**My past is your past**

"Ahhhh!" Kashia woke up screaming. She was sweating. She looked around at Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu. "Good they're still asleep." Kashia got up and walked around. "I need to talk to someone." Kashia decided she would talk to Bankotsu since he's the only one who understands. She walked over to his body and poked him. "Bankotsu, Bankotsu wake up." She whispered. He turned around and his eyes squinted open.

"What is it Kashia?" He asked.

"Bankotsu I had a nightmare." She said shaking.

"That's ok go back to sleep now." He started to doze off again but Kashia shook him.

"No, it was a flashback nightmare. I can't go back to sleep anymore. I needed to talk to someone and I chose you Bankotsu." Kashia reached for his and squeezed it. "I really need to talk."

Bankotsu sighed and sat up. He leaned against a tree. "What is it?" He asked. Kashia sat in front of Bankotsu and grabbed a blanket to cover them both up.

"It was about my parents. I've been having this dream for quite awhile now and it always ends with the image of them dieing." Kashia said holding onto the blanket tighter. "I want to see them dieing. I wasn't even there for there death and yet I get dreams about it!"

Bankotsu opened his eyes all the way now, he was completely awake. He gestured for Kashia to sit next to him. Kashia nodded her head and moved over by him. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "I what your going through. My parents died too when I was little." He held her body as close to his as possible. Kashia rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. But after seeing my brother after the years that I haven't, it's been such a weird day for me." She whispered. "But now I feel I should talk to him. I must see him again."

"I thought you didn't want to see his face ever again?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't, but I know I should talk to him. I must find this half demon that he was talking about, but I don't want to drag you into it. I'll go on my own." Kashia said.

"You're not leaving now are you? You can't leave now in the middle on the night." Bankotsu stated.

"I'm not. I just want to sit in your arms for just a little while longer. You're so warm." She cuddled up to him some more. "Very warm." Bankotsu smiled. He picked her up and set her on his lap and hugged her tight. Soon he heard soft breathing. She was asleep now. He smiled.

"Oh well I'll just let her sleep there." He said. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.The next day

* * *

Bankotsu woke to see Kashia getting dressed. "Whoa!" He screamed. But he didn't look away; he just kept looking at her body. _'I've been hugging that nice of a body!' _He thought. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning, nice day isn't it?" She said smiling.

"Yes it is. Were are Jakotsu Mukotsu? Aren't you worried they'll see you?" He asked looking around.

"Oh don't worry; I warned them that I was getting dressed. Mukotsu wanted to stay but I told him that if he wanted to he'd have to suffer my wrath." Kashia chuckled at the last part.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood." Bankotsu stated starting to get dressed.

"What do you mean?" Kashia cocked her head to the side with a confused look.

"Last night you were in my arms saying that you had a nightmare about your parents. And now you're all happy and bubbly." He explained. "What happened?"

"I just feel better that I'm actually going to confront by brother today. I've never had the guts to ever just talk to him. And now, I finally do. I have you to thank, Bankotsu. You helped me, and probably didn't know it." Kashia walked over to Bankotsu and hugged her half naked body to his completely naked one. "Thank you." She smiled. Bankotsu smiled back, blushing.

"Um… you're welcome, but can I get dressed now?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh, sorry. You're just so cute when you're naked." Kashia teased Bankotsu by running her hands over his rock hard abs. "You've got muscles." She giggled and brushed her finger under his chin. Bankotsu blushed.

"O.o Um… thank you." Bankotsu put on the rest of his clothes as well as Kashia.

Bankotsu sat down on the ground where the fire used to be. "So are you leaving right away? Or are you going to stay awhile longer to say good bye to Jakotsu and Mukotsu?" Bankotsu asked, poking the ashes. Kashia sat down next to him.

"I'm going to leave in about an hour. So we can do something 'till they get back." Kashia said. "What do you want to do?"

Bankotsu put his arm around her. "Hey do you wanna'-"

"Bankotsu if you're talking about doing what I think you talk about doing, then no. I'm not ready. We do something else." Kashia shot. Bankotsu sighed.

"Well then what should we do? There's nothing else." He complained. Kashia poked his stomach.

"There's only an hour. We can talk. Find more out about each other." Kashia smiled.

"Oh ok." Bankotsu breathed out.

"Yay!" Kashia mouth grew into a huge smile, showing her fangs. "Where were you born?"

"I was born in a village called Montony Village. You?" He replied.

"I was born in wondrous place in the western lands. In the biggest place you'd ever set foot on. My father's castle. He was the great demon of the west. I do miss him so." Kashia placed her hands together and put them by her cheeks as if she were dreaming. "Bankotsu, who was your dad?"

Bankotsu looked back on the day he died. "You're the only who will know besides Jakotsu, so don't tell." Bankotsu ordered. Kashia nodded her head yes. "My dad was just a regular guy who stood up to anyone. He wasn't that important. Just another man in the village. But to me he was the best dad ever. He died for no reason! I will make that demon pay." Bankotsu warned. "Sorry, caught in the moment. Tell me about your father. He sounds interesting." Bankotsu said holding Kashia closer to him.

Kashia looked away. "He was a great man. He would always protect me and Sesshomaru when we were in danger. He would never leave us alone. Until that one day." Kashia left off.

"What day?" Bankotsu asked interested.

"Father left us to save another family he had. Sesshomaru went to stop him but he failed because father stumped him. Now I hear from Sesshomaru that his other family was saved, but he died for them. I miss him so much!" Kashia grabbed onto Bankotsu's shirt and started to cry but sucked in up and held back the rest of her tears. "Sorry about that. It's an emotional subject. Let's talk about something else." Kashia suggested.

"Ok, what was Sesshomaru like before that?" Bankotsu asked.

"The same way he is now." Kashia said. "Hmnf stubborn butt monkey!" She yelled. Bankotsu gave her a weird look. "I don't know where that came from." Kashia chuckled.

They talked on and on about who knows what. Soon that hour was over and Jakotsu and Mukotsu came back.

"Hey! Wha- HOLY CRAP!" Jakotsu turned around covering his eyes and covering Mukotsu's at the same time. "What are you doing?"

Kashia and Bankotsu got up really fast and covered themselves. "Nothing! Go away!" Bankotsu yelled. Jakotsu hesitated. "I said go!" Bankotsu repeated. Jakotsu picked Mukotsu like a teddy bear and ran away. "God."

Kashia looked around for her clothes. "I knew I wasn't ready. Stupid talk about kissing and what kinds there were. How did we get into that anyways!" Kashia yelled.

"That's a good question, I don't know. But things led to things… and, yah." Bankotsu said while in search for his clothes. Both of their clothes where found in the ashes. "Oh this is just great. I'm going to be itchy all day!" Bankotsu yelled.

"I'm going to scratching everywhere while I'm in a serious conversation with Sesshomaru! This is just wonderful!" Kashia picked up her clothes and shook them off, making sure every single ash particle was off, then put her clothes back on. "Hey, it's not itchy. Phew, that was lucky." Kashia wiped her forehead as if there were a bunch of sweat on there.

Bankotsu did the same thing to his clothes. "Hey you're right. They aren't itchy. That's good." Bankotsu smiled. "So I guess you have to go now, huh?" Bankotsu asked disappointed.

"Yah, but I had fun." Kashia winked at Bankotsu. "Well, I might as well go. I'll miss you. I hope we see each other sometime soon." Kashia embraced Bankotsu with a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Bankotsu hugged her back.

"Bye." He said. And with that, Kashia let go of his warm body and started on her journey. She walked into the forest and disappeared into the leaves. "I'll miss you."

Jakotsu and Mukotsu came back. They walked slowly into the camp. "Are you guys quite done?" Jakotsu asked. He noticed Bankotsu looking off into the forest. "Hey what's wrong?"

Bankotsu turned around and sat on a log. "Kashia just left to find her brother. She needs to talk to him and find out where this Inuyasha is." Bankotsu explained.

"I see. Well, now that she's gone, we can move faster!" Jakotsu smiled. Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu.

"Better wipe that smile off your face before I take it off!" Bankotsu said in a deep evil tone.

"Yes sorry." Jakotsu's smile turned into a frown.

"That's more like it. Don't insult Kashia, or you will pay." Bankotsu threatened.

Jakotsu glared at him. "What makes you think you can boss me around?" He yelled.

Bankotsu shot up and got in Jakotsu's face. "Because I can wipe you out with a swipe of my sword… in an instant." Bankotsu said. "So don't try anything."

Jakotsu gulped. "Yes sir. I'm sorry." Jakotsu got on his knees and didn't say anything after that. _'Something changed in him, but what?'_

**

* * *

Ok there's that chapter. Poor Jakotsu and Mukotsu having to that. What has changed inside Bankotsu? Find out in later in the story. Please R&R!**


	10. Kashia and Sesshomaru

**My writers block is gone! YAY! So I decided too update! Anywho, review answer!**

twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR- See I told you. I'm smart. Yeah poor Kotsu's.

**Well there was only one. I thank you twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR for reviewing every single chapter! **

**On with the story!

* * *

**

**Kashia and Sesshomaru**

Kashia was jumping from tree to tree, searching for Sesshomaru. "This is going to take forever trying to find him! He left like two days ago!" Kashia mumbled to her self. Kashia jumped on a branch and stood up looking above everything. "Nothing!" She yelled at herself. "Oh wait, I hear someone." She listened carefully. It sounded just like Sesshomaru. It sounded like he was talking to himself. She looked down and saw him heading toward the same tree she was sitting in. "Oh hell no." She tried to stay as quiet as she could.

Sesshomaru sat under the tree. He took out something from under his shirt. It looked like an apple. _'Sesshomaru eats apples?' _She thought to herself.

She adjusted her foot but something cracked. "Uh oh." She went flying down right onto Sesshomaru's lap. "Stupid branch and its god damn fragileness." She mumbled to herself.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kashia.

"Uh hem, What are you doing?" He asked. Kashia looked up and realized where she was.

"Oh my god." She scrambled out of his lap. "I came looking for you for a serious matter." She said acting smart. Sesshomaru looked at her with his cold, frozen, and superficially evil look. "Don't give me that look! I'm as powerful as you are, so stop it!" She yelled. Sesshomaru kept the look he had. Kashia sighed. "Fine be that way. Listen I need to talk to you."

Sesshomaru and Kashia looked at each other for a few seconds until Kashia broke the silence when she embraced Sesshomaru with a big hug. "Sesshomaru I don't know what to do! I keep having dreams of father and mother when they died. They won't go away! I need your help! I know I said that I never wanted to see you again, but I just can't live with those dreams. I think I need you around." Kashia held on tight to her brother as if they were being ripped apart.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sister. Surprisingly, he hugged her back. "I know Kashia. I've been having the same dreams." He stroked her hair and held her close. "I'm…" Sesshomaru was shocked by he was about to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left at such a horrible time for us. I should have stayed with you. I just wanted to find our new brother… Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said out into the clear.

Kashia opened her eyes. "That's another reason I came looking for. I want to find this Inuyasha. I need to talk to him as well." She said, letting go of Sesshomaru. "Do… do you think you can help me?" She looked down at a pebble on the ground.

Sesshomaru thought for a few seconds and finally nodded his head. "I will help you. But if I find this inferior half demon, I will leave you there with him. Do you understand? If I don't leave I will kill him." Sesshomaru explained. Kashia looked at him and then nodded.

"I understand." Kashia started to shiver. "I'm going to stay with you is that ok?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Ok, do you have any blankets?" She looked around for something warm.

"No. I do not need such a pathetic piece of fabric." Sesshomaru said. He hugged Kashia to keep her warm. "Better?" He asked.

Kashia was shocked. _'He is acting very weird. He would never do this for anyone!' _She thought. Kashia nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. Are… are we going to sleep like this?" She asked with a weird expression on her face. "Not that I'm ready to go to bed, but when the time comes." She said.

"Not unless you want to. Do you want to?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.

"…Um." Was she could say.

"It's ok I don't mind if you want to. You are my sister. I want to gain your respect back." He said.

'_So that's why!' _She thought… again. "Ok I guess so. As long as we can stay warm!" She laughed a little.

Night fell like a rock. Kashia was sitting around the fire rubbing her hands together. "Sesshomaru… I'm ready for now. I'm tired." She said turning around. Sesshomaru looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Ok." He got up and set his fluff up for sleep like he usually does. "Ok come over here." He ordered.

Kashia walked slowly over to the fluff… bed… thing. She looked at Sesshomaru with a weird expression. "What… are you doing?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was taking his the upper half of his clothes off. He set them close by and gestured for her to come over. "Come."

Kashia looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok, I know you want to regain my respect but your just going to lose it if you trying to molest me!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "I would never do that! Just come here!" He yelled. Kashia nodded her head but gave him a –I'm warning you- look. She sat down on the fluff. "Ok… what?" She asked.

"We're going to share body heat." He said.

"WHAT! I am not taking my top off!" She yelled. She held onto her clothes. Sesshomaru rolled his.

"Do you want to stay warm? Listen, I'm not going to molest you! Now do it!" He yelled back. Kashia gave an unsure look at the ground.

"Ok, I can trust you." She said. She turned around and untied everything on the top. Her top half was completely naked. She stayed turned around though. "I'm not going to face you! I'll sleep facing the other way. You can spoon me if you want to keep me warm, but that's it!" She demanded.

Sesshomaru looked away for a second, and then got his guts up. "Ok let's just go to sleep already and get this over with." He said looking down.

"What wrong with me?" She said turning around on accident. Sesshomaru went wide eyed.

"Um um um um um…" He blurted. Kashia looked down.

"Oh god!" She covered herself and turned around. "Can we just go to sleep now?" She yelled. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed his shirt and covered Kashia so she'll feel more comfortable. "Thank you. I feel better now." She nodded her head. She laid down actually facing Sesshomaru and snuggled up to him. She fell into a deep sleep in about seconds.

Sesshomaru looked down surprised. _'I thought she said face the other way?_'He thought. He shrugged it off and put his arm around her to keep her warm. He too, fell into a deep sleep. Who know what the two siblings could be dreaming of?

**

* * *

Kashia's dream**

"_Mom no don't leave! I don't want you to go!" Kashia yelled running after her mother who turned into her dog form and flew away. "Mom… Sesshomaru! What are we going to do!" _

_She turned around and he was looking at her with a sad look. _

"_I must leave. Father is dead and I must find out why." He said._

"_Sesshomaru no! Please no!" She heard a howling noise in a far distance. "Mother no!" Kashia sat down crying. "Sesshomaru, Mother, Father! Why!"

* * *

_

Kashia woke up with a bolt. She was breathing hard. She looked down at Sesshomaru who looked like he was having a bad dream too. He was making mad faces that also looked sad. He sweating and saying 'no'. Kashia looked at him and decided to wake him up. _'He could be suffering as much as I am.'_ She thought. "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru wake up." She shook him awake.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kashia. He noticed Kashia wasn't wearing the shirt any more and that she didn't care that he was looking at her. He sat up and looked forward. "I had that nightmare again. Why are awake?"

"I had a nightmare again, too. Sesshomaru…" Kashia looked up at him with scared eyes. "I can't make that dream go away." Kashia started to cry, her tears seemed almost as if they were red. She hugged Sesshomaru. "And I know you're going through the same thing, I know you are." She said. Kashia let go and looked down. "Sometimes, I get this feeling that dad is watching over us. Like he is being our guardian from heaven. Do you ever that feeling?" She asked looking at the sky.

Sesshomaru thought about what she said. "Sometimes I do. But not like a guardian, like a father." He replied. Kashia nodded her head.

"I'm going back to sleep. I love you Sesshomaru." Kashia said. She gave him one last hug and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… little sister." He said. Soon he dozed off again.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of disturbing. But oh well, she got to see Sesshy. Please R&R!**


	11. New Ideas!

…**I'm tired, it's Sunday, and it's 1:13am. I can't sleep so I'm writing the 11th chapter. It will probably be short though. Oh well, it's a chapter right?**

**twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR- **I knew it was disturbing!Good thing you always have something to say or I wouldn't be this far in my story, lol.

**Once again, only one review. If you read the story, like it or hate it, please review! Reviews are important to us writers, we need the motivation! If you write stories, then you would understand! By the way, this chapter will have quotes from one of the episodes, which will be modified. Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

**

**New Ideas!**

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu were all walking in the middle of the forest. There was no path or road. Just sticks, bushes, trees, the ground, and the sky. They've been walking 3 days after Kashia left and Bankotsu started to miss her more and more. Although he was getting meaner and meaner. He started to become the evil man he said he would be. A murderer. During their 3 day walk he already killed 50 by passers. Without the help of Jakotsu and Mukotsu. He was indeed, turning evil.

"Jakotsu and Mukotsu! Get your asses moving! You're falling behind!" Bankotsu yelled to the two behind him.

"But big brother… we've been walking for three days and haven't had any rest, or any food at that. Can't we take a break?" Jakotsu pleaded.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes with great grief. "Fine… you have 5 minutes!" He stated. The two went to an automatic halt and sat down on a near by log. Jakotsu got out a pack that had all kinds of food that they packed before they left Kashia's village. They haven't had a chance to eat very much of it.

Jakotsu started harfing down the food, leaving Mukotsu staring at it going into the bottomless pit. "Are you going to share that?" Mukotsu asked. Jakotsu gave him a look of hunger, then threw a chicken leg at him. "Heh! Thank you!" Mukotsu dug into the leg, devouring it quickly.

Bankotsu watched from a rock he was sitting on. He had taken off the cover of his Banryu and started polishing it till there was not a speck of blood or anything else on it. He found a tough spot, where a big blotch of dirt and blood mixed together, wouldn't come off. He used a cloth from Kashia's room that she gave him. _"Keep this and remember me." _Were the words she whispered in his ear before she left. He realized that he was using it to scrub off dirt and mud off his sword. "Oh crap." He stopped scrubbing and stuck the cloth in his pocket. Instead he used the cover of Banryu to polish it, so he got back to work on the stubborn spot. He was making grunting noises now and he started to scare Jakotsu and Mukotsu. He stopped, realizing he was being watched. Bankotsu looked up from the blade to see the other two killers giving him a worried look. "What? It won't come off! Stop looking at me!" He yelled at them. They stopped looking him and went back to their food quickly. Bankotsu went back to scrubbing off the spec. About five minutes later it finally came off. "Finally! Damn blotch." He said.

Jakotsu and Mukotsu were done with there food in that five minutes as well, so they got up and told Bankotsu they were ready to go. Bankotsu nodded his head and got up. "Bankotsu, where exactly are we going?" Jakotsu asked.

"We are going where ever the rumors take us, where ever there is a strong demon or human we will go." He replied. Jakotsu made a grumbling noise, but Bankotsu didn't hear it.

About an hour later a human was running by yelling "Demon!" Bankotsu stopped the person by grabbing his arm.

"Where is this demon?" He asked in a mean way.

"He's in the swamp ahead of here!" The man said shaken. Bankotsu let go of the by passer and the man ran off.

"Jakotsu and Mukotsu, take a rest." He said walking toward the swamp. The two nodded their heads.

Bankotsu walked along a path he had just found on the way to the swamp. He spotted a body of green, mossy water. He went over to it and saw a man… or demon.

"Perhaps he did it." The thing said.

"Do you kill it?" Bankotsu asked, gesturing toward a green frog looking demon. "Are you a demon?" He went right for the point.

"I see, are you a demon slayer… or a monk?" The thing asked.

"No, I am neither. If you say you are strong then I wish to fight you." Bankotsu replied. _'This thing seems familiar… that outfit, a baboon pelt. It seems so familiar.' _He thought.

"Wanting to test our strength are we?" The thing said. Bankotsu didn't say anything further; he went straight at the demon. The demon dodged his Banryu and Bankotsu ended up stabbing the frog demon. "Hehehe…" The demon laughed.

"Big brother!" Jakotsu came walking into the swamp. Bankotsu looked over to Jakotsu, then to the place where the demon was. He was gone.

"Jakotsu…" He said with hate in his voice.

"Aw you killed it already and didn't leave any more me?" Jakotsu complained.

"Jakotsu… you idiot!" Bankotsu yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I had the demon, and you came along and the demon got away! Real smart!" Bankotsu screamed. "Where's Mukotsu?" He asked.

"Back where you left us, why?" Jakotsu replied.

"Because, he's not with you and I was curious. I was thinking." Bankotsu said. "We should start a band of mercenaries."

"But I thought you said you'd never take orders from anyone?" Jakotsu stated.

"I wonder how much men we should have in our mercenary band." Bankotsu wondered.

The two walked away back to Mukotsu and told him what they were going to do. He agreed. "Excellent." Bankotsu said.

* * *

Kashia and Sesshomaru have been sleeping the same way for three days. Every night Kashia would hesitate and Sesshomaru would tell her that he won't molest her. On the third night Kashia finally got used to it. She accepted the fact that she could trust Sesshomaru and now she listens to him more often.

"Sesshomaru… wake up." Kashia said shaking him awake. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kashia.

"What?" He said in a cold tone.

"Get up, we need to leave! There are people coming!" Kashia warned. She was fully dressed in her battle kimono. Sesshomaru looked around really fast and got up.

"What happened to my clothes?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his completely bare body. Kashia shrugged.

"How should I know? Try looking around like a normal person would." Kashia said, sniffing the air. "We don't have to run away, but you need to be dressed." Kashia ordered.

"Hey, don't order me around I do things on my own." Sesshomaru shot back. Kashia glared at him. "I found my clothes!" He said.

"Ok put them on… oh too late." Kashia looked at a group of humans around them. They were surrounded. Sesshomaru was still naked, which made things worse.

"Demons! It looks like they got busy too." A woman said.

"Oh come on that is just sick! He's my brother people! How dare you say we mated!" Kashia yelled at the woman.

The humans started talking to each other until Kashia yelled at them again. "I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my site, before I rip you all apart!" She yelled. "One… two… three…" The humans started scattering around, bumping into each other and what not. "Four…five!" By then the humans were gone and Sesshomaru had his pants on. "Thank god." Kashia said. She sat down on a rock and sighed. "We might as well start looking for this Inuyasha." She stated.

"Yes, we might as well. We are wasting our time here." Sesshomaru put the last of his armor on and gestured Kashia to come over to him. Kashia gave him a look like she always does but she went over to him anyways.

"What?" She asked poking his stomach. Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't do that. Let's just go." He said. Kashia nodded her head.

* * *

**I told you it would be short. –cries- I guess I have writers block again! CURSE IT ALL! And this time it is severe! Nooooo! -sigh- please R&R, I really need it. **


End file.
